Delivery of bioactives is an issue spanning many art documents. A common theme is conversion of a bioactive or bioactives into a stabilised form so that the product may have a useful shelf life. A further consideration is that of incorporating the bioactive or bioactives into or onto a substrate that may be used to assist in delivery, for example to the skin of a patient.
The use of electro spinning to produce a nanofibre matrix that contains an active is known. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,732,427 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/058,033 published as US 2011/0129510 on 2 Jun. 2011. However, there remains a need for active agent delivery systems that are particularly suitable for delivery to mammalian skin. One problem with art nanofibre and active agent combinations is that the active remains bonded to the nanofibre and is not quickly released on application.
Further aspects and advantages of the nanofibre and bioactive compositions and their usage will become apparent from the ensuing description that is given by way of example only.